


Kinktober 2020 Smutfest

by StarlightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPrincess/pseuds/StarlightPrincess
Summary: Hello! Happy Halloween, spooky readers! This month I will attempt to post a new chapter every day of the month of October. I'm not taking requests so please don't ask! The stories will most likely feature characters from Overwatch and maaaybe one or two other fandoms, we'll see. I suck at planning.Please read all of the tags, let me know if I'm missing any, and enjoy! ^w^
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Kinktober 2020 Smutfest

**Author's Note:**

> You and Sigma try out some new toys in bed.

“Relax, mijn lieve meid. That’s it… I’ve got you. Relax. Let go.” 

The smooth baritone voice above you lulls you into a sense of calm. This is impressive, considering how worked up you are right now. Your fingers are trembling, your cheeks flushed pink, and you are so very wet. 

You’re spread out on his bed, silky sheets underneath your back, and all four limbs lying out with wrists and ankles bound with soft leather to the bedposts. Your vision is obscured by the silky black fabric he’d fastened around your head only a moment ago. You’re totally at his mercy now, not even able to move. 

You feel his weight shift onto the bed and his hot breath tickling your neck. His body heat radiates into you, which ironically makes you shiver. He must notice this because he lets out a low rumble that you know means he’s amused with you, and you feel more slick coat your bare pussy lips. 

You lick your lips, wanting to feel his on yours, and pout a bit at the lack of contact. 

“Ah, ah, darling. Patience. You’re being such a good girl for me so far; keep it up, I might just reward you for it.” He chuckles. 

You feel his warm lips brush up against your earlobe instead, nibbling and sucking it, then continuing down your neck where he sucks and bites lightly, marking you as his. 

“You taste divine, sweetheart.” He compliments you. You feel his face move down further, nose and lips tracing down your clavicle and in between your breasts. You whimper when you feel the tip of his tongue swirl around your sensitive nipple, which is now becoming quite hard despite the warmth of the room. 

His lips attach themselves to your nipple, suckling and drawing groans from both of you. His hand cups your other breast, kneading it, his warm fingers and thumb softly brushing the nipple. 

“S-Siebren… please.” You sigh breathily. He knows what you want without you having to say it explicitly by now, although he still enjoys making you beg him. Today however, his own patience is wearing thin. He wants to fuck you, claim you, breed you, make you cry out his name. His heavy cock, rigid and warm, brushes against your lower leg and makes you shiver again. Your pussy is aching for him to be inside you, stretching you out and making you cum so hard like he always does. 

He moves further down your stomach, fingers ghosting over your wet lips and clit. You whine again, bucking your hips up as much as you can to feel a bit more of him, but he deftly pulls away as you do. 

You expect him to chastise your neediness but instead you just hear him humming lowly as he shifts his weight further down the bed. You feel him pick up something near your leg and clench in anticipation. You aren’t sure what to expect but that just makes you all the more excited. 

You feel soft silicone gently rubbing your skin, tracing up and down your soft lips. It’s rounded, and seems to be in a small donut shape. Siebren brings it up to your clit and the donut encircles it. Oh my god. 

You barely have time to think as it comes to life, gently at first, like a whisper, but definitely there. The silicone circle vibrates, so softly at first, just teasing you, getting you used to the feeling. 

“Mmm, you look delicious right now, katje. So beautiful. Do you like this on your clit?” He asks, a smile in his voice.

You nod yes vigorous and he laughs softly again as he watches you move your pelvis up, chasing the sensation. 

“Awww, does my darling want more?” He asks, voice sounding more strained than normal, yet he still kept total control. 

“Yes! Yes, please, Siebren, more!” You beg him, straining against the secure ankle cuffs. 

“Well with a pretty voice like that…” 

You feel the vibration intensify, first just a bit, then more and more until he has you writing in pleasure, a hot, tingling ecstasy building up quickly in your core. He sees your legs begin to shake, the flush of your labia, and as if on cue, he turns it off. 

You whine at him, cursing and pleading him to just turn it back on. 

“Shush. Delayed gratification always makes things better for you, does it not?” 

He can’t see you glaring from underneath the silk over your eyes, but surely he notices you gritting your teeth, about to complain, and shushes you again, this time with a single finger to your lips. 

“Do you want more, liefje?” He asks you between kisses up and down your inner thighs. Fuck yes you want more. His hot mouth is so close to your clit, it’s driving you insane, if only he’d just move a little bit to the left… 

“Y-yes, God yes please, Siebren!” 

You feel him lift up your ass a bit, slipping a pillow underneath you so that you were propped up more, giving him better access to all of you. He spreads your legs out as much as you can comfortably manage and you feel so completely exposed to his gaze, but you trust him.

“So beautiful…” 

You hold your breath and wait a few seconds while he shuffles around with...something. Then you feel that something. 

You gasp quietly. A hard, smooth object touches your ass, slick with lube. He presses it softly yet firmly to your puckering entrance. Your heartbeat picks up. You’ve never tried this before, but you’d discussed it with him. It was something you both wanted to try, and now was the night it was happening. 

He rests a large, warm hand on your hip, his thumb soothing circles onto you as he presses the toy inside of you slowly. You tense up, and he stops, but you reassure him by relaxing your muscles and coaxing him to continue. It pushes into you, the tip being rounded and larger, then tapering off in the middle before swelling again at the base. It feels divine. 

“That’s my girl, taking it so well for me.” He praises you as it slides inside of you fully. 

God you feel so full. You moan, stretching to accommodate the toy as it fits snugly inside of you and lights up your nerve endings with pleasure. It feels totally different from having a dildo in your pussy, yet equally pleasurable, just different. 

Your lips curve into a smile and you rock your hips up and down a bit, making him groan. 

“So sexy…” He growls, pulling the dildo out of you a bit before pushing it back in, making you see stars. 

“Fuck Siebren… that feels amazing.” 

He starts fucking your ass with it, the lubricant helping a lot as you get into the rhythm, your mouth falling open in bliss. 

You nearly squeal, bucking a bit in surprise when you suddenly feel the vibrator back on your clit, low at first but then growing stronger again like before, but now with the addition of the toy sliding in and out of your asshole making you come undone. 

You quickly peak, legs shaking, fingers tangled in the bedding as you cum powerfully for him. Whines and moans tumble from your lips and you can feel the heat in your core explode like a firework. Siebren groans along with you, making sure to keep pumping the dildo into you as you cum. 

“Mmm that’s it shatje, you’re so perfect...and you’re all mine.” He says a bit possessively. You grin, about to say something back, but the words die in your throat as you feel him lean up over you and take your mouth with his. His skin is hot and his kissing, passionate, desperate even. 

You feel his thumb rub the spot where he bit your neck earlier, then it leaves, before returning, this time to your hip. He wraps both large hands around your hips, an easy feat for him, and he holds onto you firmly as you feel his aching cock brush up on your throbbing pussy. 

Siebren continues to kiss you as he slowly sinks into you inch by inch. He knows how big he is, and that even after cumming, you still need him to enter you slowly, which he’s all too happy to do. He curses, unusual for him, as he pushes himself into you, praising how tight you feel around him, how amazing you’re making him feel. 

He starts to thrust, his heavy balls slapping against your ass cheeks as he does. He feels so good, and it’s amplified by the dildo still firmly anchored inside your ass. You feel full, overly so, but in the best way, as both of your holes are filled to the brim. Wet, lewd noises fill the room as his pace increases, mingling in with those coming from you and him. 

“F-fuck, oh Siebren, yes..” You cry out, pleasure making your brain short circuit. 

“Mijn God, you feel amazing… I want to see how much you can take. Call it an experiment.” He pants as he thrusts harder still. You can’t even comprehend what that means, and he gives you no time to. 

You feel the vibrator again, pressing down on your clit gently and causing you to cry out his name. His arms are supporting him on either side of you now, you can feel his fingertips by your neck.. You gasp, both from the intense pleasure and with the realization that he’s floating the vibrator up against your pussy. 

The feeling is doubled, if that’s even possible, as you feel the dildo in your ass moving in and out as he fucks you. He’s controlling them both, God, but how? The sheer amount of concentration… 

You can’t be bothered to think about it. Siebren is kissing up and down your jaw, muttering praises into your ear, caging you underneath him as he pounds into your pussy, and your ass, and plays with your clit. 

It’s all so much, you feel like you’re being taken by a strong current as that familiar heat and pleasure build up inside you, your core nearly melting with the heat and feeling of it. 

“Siebren I’m coming!” You gasp breathlessly as you feel yourself clenching down on him and on the dildo, fiery pleasure racing through every nerve as your eyes roll back in your head. Your own orgasm brings him over the edge with you. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck, yes!” He groans loudly, his hips ramming into you one last time as he buries his cock in your pussy, filling you with his seed. 

He lays on top of you, breathing hard, arms still holding him up so as not to crush you. He’s still twitching inside of you, but he’s pulled away the vibrator and turned it off, and gently pulls out the dildo. He undoes the restraints in the same manner, without even needing to move, and you stretch out happily, free at last. 

You sigh blissfully as you relax into the bed, and he uses his fingers to pull the fabric from your face, letting you gaze up at him for the first time tonight. His eyes are filled with adoration for you, even as he smirks at you. 

“Did someone enjoy themself?” He asked, his voice dripping with smugness. His gaze always pierces into you and he looks quite cute when he tilts his head at you. 

“What do you think?” You roll your eyes at him, unable to hide the blush on your cheeks. 

“I think…” He leans down and kisses you again, this time slowly and softly, “I think we have a lot more experimenting to do. I ordered a few more toys, by the way. They arrive tomorrow. I hope you’re ready.”


End file.
